


Gateway

by Baronvoncat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Discovery, Episode: s02e03 The Siege (Deep Space Nine), Fanfiction, Gen, Outer Space, Space Battles, Star Trek References, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronvoncat/pseuds/Baronvoncat
Summary: After hijacking a ship in their seventh year of Starfleet Academy, Chan and his crew are under lockdown until a war breaks out with the evil Dominion. Chan is suddenly thrust into the position of captain where he has to take his small crew into battle. Him and his eight friends will have to fight for their life and sanity while also protecting the very organization that tried to lock them up.





	1. USS Orion

“Hey Chan- I mean Captain, you sure you want to go through with this?” A small voice squeaked up out of a steaming air vent. 

“You know it Seungmin, I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

Chan stepped away from the frantic engineer and looked around the ship, his ship. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge, not after everything he's been through. The vents may be falling out of the ceiling and the warp drive may be offline, but this ship meant freedom, a way out of the past. Her name was the USS Orion and she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

Starfleet was at war with the Dominion, a powerful military that was found through a wormhole in the alpha quadrant. The battle had destroyed so many ships and taken the lives of too many fine crews, making them at their wits end. As horrible as the overall situation was, this meant Chan and his crew finally had a chance to redeem themselves, a great honor in the eyes of starfleet. Crews were typically randomly placed by Starfleet Academy, and even though they claimed it was all chance, Chan's crew was intact with no new officers. He knew it was because Starfleet thought they were dangerous. A double edged sword. 

The small rectangular viewing screen at the front of the bridge was set to show the outside, where hundreds of Starfleet students briskly walked back and forth getting ready for their premature missions. Chan knew he was ready for the fate laid in front of him, but he wondered how many others were just as accepting. He ran his hand across the captain’s chair which sat dead in the center of the circular room. The control panels surrounding it had just been replaced making the chair look even older than it probably was. This chair was now his, something he never expected in his time at the Academy. The weight of responsibility seemed to permeate the air around it and burrow deep into Chan's heart. All of his friends lives were now his responsibility, whether he liked it or not. He knew he couldn't take things lightly anymore, even if they never understood.  
The familiar sound of the door sliding open on it's automatic hinges brought Chan back to his reality, he looked up to see Jisung in full uniform.

“Yo Chan, when are we getting this trashcan off the ground? I'm getting bored sitting on Earth,” Jisung slapped his hand on the hull making a highly focused Seungmin jump. 

“You know you can't talk like that to me anymore Mr. Han.” Chan shot a quick smirk to his impatient friend. “We're leaving as soon as somebody gets the life support online. He seems to be having a little trouble with it so I got Jeongin already working on the warp drive.” 

“Hey! You told me I could start the warp drive as long as I let Jeongin help after the first level diagnostic!” Seungmin pouted as if he could handle both jobs on the trashed starship. A burst of steam shot out of the wall while he was turned around and Seungmin quickly tried to plug it with his finger.

“Now now, don't get too feisty just yet, we need to save it for our good friends in the Dominion.” Chan nodded his head as a quick goodbye to Jisung before whisking down the hall towards sickbay to check on Hyunjin. The corridors were lit by a white stream of light coming down from the roof. It reminded Chan of the bright but artificial lighting in the damp underground classes at the academy, making a small shiver go down his spine. The long hall was silent except for the small whirring of various electronic systems keeping the ship together and the brisk footsteps of Chan himself. Empty corridors with their doors open for inspection vanished past him as he approached the wide silver rimmed glass door at the end of the hallway. He could see Hyunjin through the glass talking to Changbin, his first officer, while pushing around medical equipment. Chan had heard Hyunjin was having a hard time accepting he was the only medical personnel on the ship. Usually, there were two to three helpers and one doctor to run the infirmary, meaning Hyunjin had to carry the weight of at least three people by himself. The air was heavy and stagnant even around the doors.  
Instead of busting into the room per usual style, Chan slipped behind one of the protruding panels lining the hall and tapped his com-badge. 

“Bangchan to Hyunjin,” Chan took his hand off the badge to let out a short snicker.  
“Bangchan to doctor Hwang, there's a medical emergency on the bridge, please hurry!”  
He peeked his head around the panel just enough to see Hyunjin scramble for his medical kit and trip over a table leg before busting out of the doorway with a newfound gusto Chan had never seen before. Changbin wasn't far behind him with a confused look on his face. Chan knew the game was over when Changbin whipped around and made eye contact, his eyes both amused and judgemental. 

“Changbin to Hyunjin,” Changbin didn't feel like yelling down the hall, “Hyunjin, there's no emergency, come look at this dork outside your door.”  
A small frustrated yell echoed down the hall and made Chan finally burst into the laughter he had been holding back. Hyunjin swung around and stomped back down the hall with a hawk like vengeance set in his eyes. Chan choked out his laughter before turning to Changbin.

“Ahhh come on Changbin just because you can sense that I'm here doesn't mean you should call me out,” Chan looked his half Betazoid first officer in the eyes again, they had a look of pity in them this time. Chan wondered what he felt. 

“I cannot BELIEVE you! You're supposed to be the oh so great captain Chan that's responsible and top of his class but you pull this stunt!” Hyunjin had finally made it back down the hall. He inhaled to begin yelling again before looking at his friends and bursted out laughing. The other two boys lost it and the halls filled with bright laughter, something they hadn't hadn't heard for months. 

After laughing freely for what seemed like forever, Jeongin arrived on the turbo-lift (elevator) near the bridge. He looked around when he heard faint snickered coming from the infirmary and paced over to the other three boys. 

“Uhhh, Captain Chan? Do you know where Seungmin is? I think the warp drive is online now but I just want him to check,” he smiled with inner pride at his accomplishment. 

“He's on the bridge, but if you don't want to walk down that long hall just com him,” Chan pointed at the starfleet insignia on the left side of Jeongin's chest.

“Nah I'll just head down, he's probably about to scream at anything electrical anyway.” Jeongin smiled once more ready to show Seungmin his hard work before turning around and walking briskly back to the bridge.  
Chan decided it was time to check on other parts of the ship since it would be ready to launch soon. He said his goodbyes to Hyunjin and Changbin and left for the turbo-lift. The door opened automatically on his floor, since Jeongin had just arrived on it, and he stepped onto the grated pad. The lift was dark and and inclosed giving the open floor an eerie feeling.

“Level one,” Chan said into the darkness and felt the turbo-lift start moving down. The ship was small, meaning there were only three floors. The top floor was where the bridge, infirmary, and other various science rooms resided while the second floor held everyone's quarters. It didn't take long to arrive on the bottom level where engineering and the councilor's office were located. The door slid open and revealed another hall lit by overhead lights. He stepped out and immediately heard a baritone voice bounce of the plain walls. 

“So what if Changbin could be a better councilor than me? He doesn't have the formal training, or the experience. It's just that he can naturally know what people are feeling? I mean, it's not like I resent him for it he's like my best friend-” Felix suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the counseling office. A small freckled face popped out of the doorway to look for the trespasser, the tension present in his face relaxing as soon as he laid eyes on Chan. A second hadn't even passed before another face popped out of the doorway and looked down the hall. 

“You need to lower your voice Felix, you're really going to get caught one day,” Woojin stepped out into the hall and smiled at Chan.

“I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear anything, but don't act like Changbin doesn't know yet,” Chan ushered the two boys back into the counselor's room. “Other than gossiping what have you two been up to?” Chan looked around the unorganized room full of documents and various pieces of furniture. By the looks of it Woojin had been helping Felix unpack his office supplies and was just getting vented to as a bonus. 

“I thought I'd come down and see if Felix needed any help setting up the room, which he clearly does,” Woojin looked at the mess in dismay. 

“The move was just so hasty I didn't even get to pack properly,” Felix leaned down and picked up a sideways chair. “I'd like to get it as neat as possible before we get to space but I'm not sure if it's going to happen.”

“Just try your best to get it done now since I'm going to need my tactical officer back soon,” Chan looked at Woojin who let out a deep sigh. “You guys have fun I guess. I came down to give the engine room a once over. Oh and by the way have you seen Minho? I need him on the bridge to look at our first flight plan.”

“I haven’t seen him, you might want to just com him or ask the computer for his location. You know this place has no privacy.” Felix remarked. 

It was true though, on a starship you could be found anywhere at anytime as long as you had your badge on. Chan already knew he wasn’t getting anymore private time with his friends on board. 

“Well I guess I should go check on the engine room before finding him. Who knows what he’s up to,” Chan left the room, glancing back to see Felix looking wide-eyed at Woojin. Chan rolled his eyes, Felix was worried over such a small opinion, but he had to admit it was kind of cute. 

Chan walked the short distance to the engine room, the constant mechanical whirring getting louder with each step. He stepped in front of the door and watched it slide open automatically, stopping for a second before entering. He walked into the room and scanned the dark walls until he set his eyes on a moving shadow of a person on the other side. Chan halted and held his breath, no one was supposed to be in there. 

“Who's there?” Chan knew this was no time for cowardice. 

The shadow froze and a figure shuffled out from the shadows. 

“Oh Minho, what were you doing back there? I didn't think you were down here, Jeongin didn't say anything about you helping him.” Chan waved at the lagging light sensor and watched Minho blink at the brightness. 

“I- I was just checking to see if I forgot something down here, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'll be heading to my quarters now-” Minho attempted to slide past Chan in an almost panicked manner. 

“Hey I know you're lyin-” Chan couldn't even get a sentence out before his com-badge rung out. 

“Seungmin to Captain Bangchan, we're ready for lift off,” 

Before Chan had a chance to answer Minho slipped past him and quickly walked down the hall. 

“Minho! Meet me on the bridge in 1 hour.” Chan didn't feel like confronting him, he probably had a good reason to be down here even if he wouldn't admit what it was. Minho glanced back, his face blank, before turning and boarding the turbo-lift. 

Chan waited until the contraption stopped before he hailed it and rode it to the third floor. Stepping onto the bridge all of Chan's officers were there, except Minho of course, waiting for their new Captain's commands. He walked over and sat in the worn chair before tapping the Starfleet insignia glinting across his chest. 

“Captain Bangchan to Starfleet, we're ready to lift off.”


	2. Liftoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is going through some emotional struggles before getting their first mission.

“Starfleet the Bangchan, prepare for launch.”

“Ai ai captain!” The com chimed back with some enthusiasm.

The floor beneath them began to rumble, forcing the standing crew to grab onto the various guidance panels in the room. Jisung let out a laugh of relief; they were lifting off finally (for the second time in their lives). Jeongin looked at Chan with his iconic smile, dimples pressed deep in his cheeks. Chan glances around at the cheerful faces surrounding him, convinced this had to be a dream, he was sure last time he got out of a star ship he’d never be back, at least legally. The door in the back of the room opened suddenly and a confused Minho stumbled in. 

“A-are we lifting off? Already?” Minho shouted over the rumbling of the ship.

“If you hadn't ignored me earlier I would've told you Mr. Lee!” Chan yelled back at him. The Starfleet captain motioned for Minho to come stand at his station. “Please look over the flight plan while we get this ship into space, We'll have a talk after that's done.” 

The other crewmates started to notice the stern voice Chan took and the bridge fell silent except for the rumbling engines.   
\--------

A few hours had passed and the ship was finally floating in the vast black space above Earth. The crew seemed to have their eyes glued on the windows constantly, a look of wonder always adorning their face. Chan paced back and forth in his office waiting for commands from starfleet, even though he knew they wouldn't be receiving any for a few days. The doorbell beeped breaking Chan's concentration.

“Come in,” Chan waited as the door slid open to reveal a gaunt Minho. 

“Sorry captain, I thought I'd come early and explain myself,” Minho padded over to an empty chair and sat down. “I was just so nervous about our launch, I went to check on the engine room myself and while I was looking to see if anyone was there you showed up, and I just got more nervous so I ran away and-” 

“It's fine Mr. Lee. Just don't let it happen again. I expect as your superior office to always receive an answer when I talk to you.” Chan felt bad scolding his friend, but he was a captain now, and captains have to uphold responsibility. Minho looked at the floor before glancing up like he was about to say something then quickly averted his eyes again.

“Is there something else you'd like to tell me?” Chan placed his hand on the desk and stared at Minho. The tactical officer was usually confident and collected, clearly something was more off than just 'pre-launch nerves’. 

“No there's nothing wrong captain I'm still just a little nervous about our first mission,” Minho looked Chan in the eyes finally and cracked a small smile. 

“Okay, I'll trust you Minho, but please if anything is wrong go talk to Felix, or Changbin at least.” 

“I definitely will, thank you for hearing me out Captain, I need to get back to my station,” Minho gave a small salute with a plastered smirk on his face before turning and almost running out of the room. 

“I swear that boy can't lie for crap,” Chan mumbled under his breath as soon as the door closed. Chan let out a deep sigh.   
Just as he fell back into his concentrated pace the door beeped making him jump again. 

“Come in,” 

“Sorry if I'm interrupting anything sir I just wanted to check in, your stress seems to be making the whole ship heavier,” Changbin stepped into the office and looked around at the almost empty shelves, giving out a little chuckle as he laid eyes on one lonely action figure. 

“Ahhh Changbin, just the man I wanted to see,” Chan gestured towards an empty chair then walked around his desk to sit in his personal chair. 

“Really? Well I guess I'm beginning to sense more than just feelings,” Changbin plopped down in the large faux leather chair and placed his elbows on the table. 

“Sure Changbin, keep your hopes up about being more than empathic,” Chan rolled his eyes. “I wanted to talk to about Minho, have you noticed anything unusual going on with him? Has he told you anything strange? I'm really worried about him.” 

“To be completely honest he's really good at hiding emotions from me. I never gave it much thought before since I thought he just wanted some mental privacy, but if you're saying something's wrong I'll try to focus on him more.” Changbin furrowed his brow before continuing, “did you tell Felix? He might get upset if I pursue this before him.” 

“I haven't told him yet, I just wanted your input first since you have a more, let’s say, direct link.” Chan sighed, it hadn't even been a day and his crew was already feeling compromised. “Go discuss it with Felix if you need to, he does have the professional training. But in the meantime, I need to get back to work so I trust you'll handle whatever is going on if it's serious.” 

Changbin nodded his head, “yes sir, I will take it up with Felix as soon as possible since this is kind of above my expertise.” Changbin stood up from the chair and reached across the desk to place his hand on Chan's shoulder, “I know you're worried about him Chan, but please try to take it easy, if he has stuff to work through by himself we might just have to let him.” 

“Oh come on Changbin why do you always know what to say,” Changbin opened his mouth to answer but couldn't get the words out before Chan swatted at him laughing, “if you say 'it's because I'm empathic’ one more time I might just have to demote you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm sorry for making you wait this long and honestly I should have posted this chapter a looooong time ago (whoops). I wanted to add more to the chapter before posting but after reading it again I think it works well by itself. I'm going to be participating in Nanowrimo this month so hopefully I can get chapters out way faster if school doesn't get hectic again! The next chapter will probably be their first mission so look forward to some action :).. I love you guys lots and see ya next chapter!


	3. New mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally receives his orders from Starfleet. The members of the crew get ready to face the Dominion head on and accept their fates.

A day had passed since the crew finally made it to space. Chan was still waiting for orders from Starfleet. The halls were typically quiet in the morning and Chan liked to walk the long corridors while staring out beyond the blue tinted circular windows setup about eyelevel every few feet. His boots sent echoes across the walls and floor with every step. Chan really enjoyed the company of his friends, but liked having these quiet mornings to himself before he had to be back on the bridge. Jisung and Changbin had taken the night shift tonight so Chan didn't have to worry about being in command for a few treasured hours today. The role of leadership constantly ate away at Chan slowly even if he didn't notice it sometimes. 

On the way back to his quarters a small ring came from the ship shaped badge pinned to his uniform. 

“Changbin to Chan, Starfleet would like to speak to you in your ready room,” Changbin sounded stern and professional, but Chan had known him long enough to be able to hear the smile through his words. 

“I will be there in a moment,” Chan picked up his pace, almost jogging through the bridge to get to his office, only slowing slightly to give the two appointed officers a smirk. The automatic door to the ready room whooshed open and Chan rushed across it to occupy the chair in front of the communication screen as fast as possible. 

“Accept communication,” Chan spoke to the flashing screen and watched it morph into an image of his immediate superior officer.

“Bang Chan! It's nice to see you in that chair, but legally this time,” the kernel laughed like he'd made the best joke in the galaxy.

“A-aha, yes sir..” Chan smiled trying to cover the embarrassment. 

“I know we were supposed to give you another day of rest but something urgent has come up. The Dominion has made an advance on our colony bordering the Kardasian empire. I'm sending you your flight plans and mission details now. I'd wish you luck but I know you and your crew won't need it.” The kernel saluted towards the new captain before quickly signing off. The screen went black and Chan saw his gaunt reflection stare back at him. He shook his head and got up from his chair to alert the others of their new mission. 

Changbin and Jisung stood tall on the bridge and saluted Chan as he exited the small office. 

“Have we been assigned a mission sir?” Changbin smirked as he already knew the answer. 

“That we do soldiers.” Chan tried to smile, this was what he wanted all along wasn't it? But something was tugging at his brain telling him it was all wrong. Changbin furrowed his brow at the feeling resonating from his captain but didn't say anything. 

Chan tapped his com-badge, “All officers meet me in the conference room at 11 hundred hours sharp.” 

Taking a few brisk strides the new leader approached the Captain's chair. Stroking it's faux leather arm, he sat down and set his eyes upon the looming planet Earth through the large viewing screen. The planet seemed so ominous and large even though it's just a speck of dust in the vast universe beyond. 

\-------

Chan finished going over all the new flight plans with Minho before the clock struck 1100. Him and the few officers on deck left their positions to gather in the oval conference room outside in the third floor hall. Seungmin was left in charge of the bridge with Jeongin since a few officers always had to be present. 

The Captain stepped into the conference room and heard the last legs of conversation die out as soon as his crew set eyes on him.

“I'm sure you all know why we're here,” Chan looked around at his crew, all of them holding back smiles except Minho. “Starfleet contacted me earlier to tell me we have a mission. I know some of you have more training than others but I believe we're all prepared enough for this.” Felix widened his eyes and looked at Changbin cracking the smallest smile. “The Dominion has begun an attack on our colonies bordering Kardasian space. You might be wondering why they're sending us, a tiny fighter ship, for this huge mission but don't be too worried. The Dominion don't know we intercepted their plans as of yet, meaning we have an opportunity to sneak in undetected without starting a huge battle. All we have to do is install a trap surrounding the colonized star system.” Chan stood up straight and delivered the details with as much confidence as he could muster. 

“Sounds simple enough,” Jisung smirked, looking around at some of the worried officers, letting his eyes linger on Minho.

“We’re in for a real treat.” Woojin stood up giving Chan a small pat on the back for reassurance. 

“Changbin, when you get to the bridge please send Seungmin and Jeongin to my ready room for a debriefing. Minho, set the flight plans into the computer and wait for my command to engage. Hyunjin, I need your report on our medical supply. Everyone else, you are dismissed.” Chan laid the mission report tablet on the table and waited for all of the officers to leave the room before exiting. As instructed, Changbin had sent Seungmin and Jeongin to the Captain's ready room where Chan gave them a summary of the plans. 

“Seungmin, I need you to make any necessary adjustments to our cloaking device in preparation of our infiltration.” 

“Yes sir. I have full faith in our ability to carry out this mission successfully.” Seungmin was an incredible officer, but sometimes he took speaking like a one a bit too seriously. 

“Go get to work you two. I expect a full report by 800 hours.” Chan chuckled as his young eager officers scrambled for the door.

\-------

The time was 900 hours. Everyone had settled in their new positions, most of them occupying the bridge. Chan sat dead center of the room with his first officer, Changbin, on the right and navigator Minho on the left. Felix helped operate controls in the back of the bridge while his primary services were not needed. Jisung and Woojin sat at two long panels at the front of the bridge where most sensor information was relayed. The bridge was silent except for the constant beeping of buttons being pressed by the different crew members. Chan could feel the tension in the air even without being empathic, it was so potent he worried about Changbin's stress levels. Seungmin and Jeongin occupied the engine room as the two main engineers on board while Hyunjin prepared the infirmary for their first mission. 

Chan took a deep breath, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming before saying the most important (or devastating) word in his entire life.

“Engage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again guys,,, I promise I'll get into the action next chapter. I think I'm going to keep the chapters to about 1000 words each and update more often :) I forgot to mention this but if you have any questions about my au you can ask them on Twitter (@baronvoncat) or if you want to ask anonymously just send me a cc (curiouscat.me/baronvoncat)! I hope you're enjoying my story and I will continue updating faster!!


	4. End of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally enters their first mission, whether it goes well or not is to be decided.

The ship lurked throwing the standing officers onto the ground. Felix caught himself before he fell and started laughing with relief. They had finally made it. This mission was their redemption. Whole star systems vanished behind them as they approached Kardasian territory. Minho followed the flight plan, searching constantly for any unknown vessels in the area. Long range sensors were questionable in the small ship but they got the job done. The panel in front of Minho was the size of a large pillow and was made up of at least 100 square buttons. The buttons were all different colors, each one directing a different section of the ship. The constant pressing of directions and checking sensors felt like a fluent dance to him and he fell into a rhythm as the day went on. 

The trip to Kardasian space wasn't as quick as the crew wanted it to be. It would be a few days before they would arrive, and a few more days after that of only using impulse engines instead of warp speed for stealth. The crew were seen gazing out of the windows often, trying to find the galaxy from light-years away. Although tiring, Minho seemed to enjoy this trip more than the others. They were so eager to jump into battle, forgetting to enjoy being together like old times, all of them huddled at one lunch table even though empty tables were scattered around them. It wasn't uncommon for an officer to sit in another's lap just to be close to the joyful conversations. Minho tried his best to suck up every ounce of joy and laughter from the crew and found himself, unfortunately, loosening up a small bit.

Even though the crew was excited it sent a shiver down everyone's spine when the trip was over as soon as it began. 

“On screen,” Chan stood up to view the image in front of him. The colonies were finally in sight, their glowing cities visible from out of orbit. It was incredible how these barren planets were made to support life. Minho looked the image in disarray, his borrowed time was up. 

“Is everything alright Mr. Lee?” Felix and Minho both looked up to catch Chan's gaze, but only one locked with it. Minho shook his head and tried to crack a small smile hoping Chan wouldn't pursue. Felix looked at Changbin with a worried look, he hadn't gotten Minho to speak with him when Chan asked. 

“You've been off this whole trip Minho and I'm starting to really worry about you. Is there something you would like to tell me?” Chan could be really intimidating at times, this time being one of them. 

“Please just trust me sir. I will tell you when the time is right.” Minho didn't want to spill his secret just yet and he hoped Chan would understand as the old friend he was. 

“I really want to trust you Minho, but if your attitude continues to degrade and I see you as unable to complete your duties, I will have to suspend your status as officer.” Chan's gaze pierced right through Minho and made the air go stale. The other officers held their breath as their friends had a silent standoff. 

“Y- yes sir.” Minho swallowed, it was nice that Chan was concerned for him but now was not the time. 

“Sir, long range sensors are picking up a ship heading straight towards us,” Jisung interrupted frantically, checking every ship function to make sure they were prepared for battle.

“Shit,” Chan looked over the screens in front of him trying to understand what went wrong. As Chan reached to him com-badge to contact Seungmin, the two engineers burst through the door. 

“Sir the cloaking device was disrupted by a energy field, have they spotted us?” Seungmin was panting from running to the bridge. 

“Yes, they're set to intercept in 20 minutes.” Minho didn't even need to check his sensor readings again. 

“Changbin, go with Seungmin to engineering and work on fixing the cloaking device. Jeongin, stay up here and see if you can get a better reading on the energy field disrupting us.” Chan watched the three officers salute and head to their respective stations. 

“Sir the energy is nothing we've seen before, i- I don't even think that's a Dominion ship.” Jeongin was now sharing the console with Jisung looking over all the data coming in. 

“Not a Dominion ship? Are you sure? The long range sensors could be malfunctioning.” 

“No sir, we've switched to regular sensors and the readings are the same, the ship is nothing we've seen before.” Minho chimed in again, a monotone air to his voice. 

“I see. Can you hail them?” Chan began to get out of his chair to accept a communication.

“No sir they won't accept any hails.” Felix tried repeatedly to get the other incoming ship to respond but it cut off the communication every time. 

“Is there anyway we can avoid them? This mission is crucial to the war and I'm not letting a stray ship take us down before we finish it.” Chan sat down firmly in his chair and crossed his legs, he was going to see this through whether they made it out or not. 

“Sir! Our warp drive and impulse engines are being cut off,” Seungmin frantically sent a voice communication to the bridge. 

“Well kids, here we go.” Chan sighed, preparing for the worst. “Code red for the entire ship.” 

The warning lights along the roof started to flash red and the ship went on lockdown. 

Minho held his breath. This part was always the worst. 

“Chan to engineering, are weapons online?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Those were the only two words Chan needed. 

“Sir their weapons are set on us, or, at least we think they are?” Woojin was busy adjusting their weapons array to hit the other ship's soft spots, if it had any. 

“I don't think we have any other choice. Fire at will.” 

The ship jolted as the first shot was fired. The other ship wasted no time and shot back, the beam of light from the shot blinding Chan's crew before it hit. The whole ship faltered and the lights flickered before restoring. Minho held onto the console in front of him and started begging for the universe to change, to let them win. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at his terrified friends surrounding him. He knew what would happen was inevitable, but it doesn't mean it would hurt any less. More and more shots were fired, the ship's shields and power reserves drained quickly. It wasn't built for this kind of battle. Hyunjin had had enough sitting in the infirmary and joined the rest of the crew on the bridge. 

“How much power do we have left?” Chan was trying his best to keep calm and collected. 

“Our shields are down to 15% and life support has failed on deck two. I expect us to only last for about 5 minutes before structural integrity is breached.” Woojin, one of their calmest officers, was starting to sound frantic. 

“Engineering to the bridge, we can't keep up the battle for long, we're no match for their weapons arrays and all of our systems are going offli-” 

“Bridge to engineering. Seungmin are you ok? What's happening down there?” Chan couldn't sit around any longer, he jumped out of the Captain's chair and ran towards the door. “Minho I'm leaving you in charge, I trust you'll do whatever you can.” Chan disappeared as the door shut behind him.

Minho never understood why Chan left him in charge, after all he was seen as the most unstable member of the crew at that point. Every time a shot made contact with the hull it sent sparks flying in the air, beams started crashing around them and Minho lost sight of Felix. It was all happening so fast it seemed unreal, almost like watching a hologram play out in front of him. The ringing in his ears started to muffle the yells and explosions around him as he watched everything he had worked for and loved literally crash and burn in front of him. 

There was nothing he could do.

There was nothing, he told himself.

It was all inevitable even if he tried to stop it.

Tears slowly rolled down his face, the warm droplets splashing on the flickering console below him as he stood still watching the chaos unfold. Hyunjin dragging his unconscious friends out of the bridge, the other officers still firing at the enemy ship. 

At least they would go down fighting. 

Over the rumble of the breaking ship he heard a wail pierce through the ship. Minho winced at the sound, he knew what it meant. Hyunjin ran out of the bridge again, heading straight for engineering. Minho let the tears come faster now, a sob stuck his throat. He stepped down from his post and left the bridge, grabbing what he could to stay upright on the swaying ship. It was too chaotic to ask anyone else to be in charge so he didn't bother. He mindlessly made his way to engineering. He knew what was down there, but he still had to see for himself. He felt like a ragdoll as he got tossed back and forth into the walls. He stumbled into the turbolift and took deep breaths as it descended to what could only be described as hell. 

“Hyunjin PLEASE,” 

Minho stopped, gritting his teeth. The wailing echoed off the walls, resonating through his ears. He fought the urge to cover them, to ignore it all. 

“Please you can't, you can't let him go, PLEASE HYUNJIN,” the voice got clearer as Minho approached.  
it was Changbin.

Minho kept telling himself it wouldn't be long before the end, but the pain in his heart didn't lessen as he turned the corner into engineering. Chan was standing in the corner of the room, his eyes glossed over in a trance. Minho held his breath as he moved his eyes to the other side of the room, where three figures huddled together. Seungmin was in Changbin's lap, it almost seemed like he was just taking a nap in his friends lap. He seemed peaceful. Hyunjin was sitting by Seungmin, his head hung low staring at his lap as Changbin yelled at him. Minho stood in the doorway, he didn't want this to happen. He tried to stop it, but it was too late.

Minho closed his eyes, counting backwards from 10. 

10, the rumbling was deafening and the ship lurched back and forth.

9, a single tear rolled down Minho's face.

8, Chan had made his way across the room and laid his hand on Minho's shoulder.

7, Hyunjin let out a sob finally.

6, the attacks began to slow.

5, the air started to thin out, life support was failing.

4, Minho took one last deep breath.

3, the ship's lights flickered out completely.

2, the rumbling stopped.

1, everything was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to channel my inner darkness >-<. I don't have much to say because I'm scared of spoiling too much, but if you have any questions please send me a CC at https://curiouscat.me/Baronvoncat, or if you just want to hang out I recently changed my @ on Twitter to @nunjeongi! Also don't worry this isn't the end of the au~~ I will add more warnings after I post the chapter so I don't get flagged :// I didn't except to write this when I first started the story, whoops
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing any type of fanfiction/au. I tried to introduce all of the characters this chapter and give everyone a chance to understand the ships layout and fuctions. Chan is the main character right now, but I may change up the MC as I write more chapters just for fun. I have watched all of the Star Trek episodes until Voyager so far, but I still might get some details wrong in this universe so please forgive me :(. I want to make it as interesting as possible without including ships so don't get your hopes up! The farthest I may go is a one sided crush but I probably won't elaborate on any romantic feelings. I want their platonic friendships to shine through and show how they work together as a team to get through tough times,, which I guess is pretty wholesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to point out any typos lol, I'm a self diagnosed dyslexic and sometimes I can't spell anything correctly and I leave out words frequently.


End file.
